


7K Skip Week

by lacee_isabella



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: 7K Ship Week 2021 (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Almost getting hurt, But Varian forgives him, Day 1 Tags -, Day 2 Tags -, Day 3 Tags -, Day 4 Tags -, Day 5 Tags -, Day 6 Tags -, Day 7 Tags -, Discrimination, Established Relationship, Eugene and Hugo have a heart to heart, Fire, Hugo has guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned mental institutions, Mentions of Mental Illness, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning, Running, Sexuality Crisis, That's it, Then bicker, but they're okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacee_isabella/pseuds/lacee_isabella
Summary: Day 1 -  comfort/nightmares/protectionAfter Varian has a bad nightmare, a reaction Hugo's never seen from him, he tries his best to calm him down.Day 2 - Rainbow (pride)Varian and Hugo have only been dating for a few weeks. This is the first time Varian has ever been with anyone in his life. He isn't sure what to make of that, what to identify as.Day 3 - Found FamilyAfter Varian ends up in the hospital, Hugo starts to blame himself, thinking it's his fault. When Eugene stops by to visit, they talk through it.Day 4 - General AUAfter Quirin is trapped in the amber, Varian starts working for a man named Kent to free his father. Hugo, who once worked for him finds Varian in a town discriminating against him because of the rumors about Rapunzel and steps in.Day 5 - Group ExploringWhile looking for a map to help them with a trial, the group runs into some trouble.Day 6 - Modern AUWhen Devon dares Hugo to talk to the new kid, Varian, Hugo learns just how crappy his friends are while meeting some in desperate need of a friend.Day 7 - Free DayAfter Hugo rejoins the team he finds himself struggling to bring it up when he needs to.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. I’ll Help You Through

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I've never posted a week participation on AO3. I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Anyway, here's some fluffy angst of the bois.  
> I'm not crazy proud of this one but I didn't know how to fix it.

One thing Hugo could say about the forest, it was therapeutic when he was trying to fall asleep. The ambient noise from the leaves and small animals outside was comforting. Trying to fall asleep in dead silence never worked. It made him uneasy.

Before, when Hugo couldn’t fall asleep, he’d get up and walk around, do something until he could. Now, Varian was in his arms sound asleep; Hugo decided he liked it here better. He continued to run a soft hand through his hair, looking past him at the side of the tent. They’d be back in Corona in five days. _Five days._ That’s all they had out here, in these tents, away from everyone else.

Varian’s breath hitched; Hugo looked down at him. He stopped stroking his hair. He tensed in his arms, a sharp sob breaking the silence. Hugo sat up a little, still holding Varian. He was crying, Hugo was panicking. Sure, Varian has had plenty of nightmares (which Hugo _hated_ ) but he’d never outright _cried_. Hell, Varian rarely cried when awake. It was a few incoherent words and some tossing and turning.

It wasn’t pretty, but Hugo knew how to wake him up. Here, he was scared to move. What if whatever he did gave Varian a negative reaction? _You have to do_ something _, though._

Hugo reached a shaken hand to Varian’s shoulder, sitting completely up. Varian kept tensing, then relaxing, then tensing again, more cries. Hugo shuddered, Ruddiger was awake too, crawling up to lick Varian’s cheek.

“V,” Hugo whispered, hesitating before he shook him, “wake up.” _What am I supposed to do?_ No reaction. Hugo didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. “Varian.” He trembled in his arms, still crying, still afraid. What did he _do_? How does he help? Usually coaxing him out of it helped. It wasn’t.

“Stop,” Varian muttered. Hugo’s heart sank, continuing to shake him a little. He didn’t want to do it too much and scare him. Was that what he should do?

“V, please.” No response. “Varian?” Nothing. Nothing Ruddiger did helped either. “Va-“ Varian shot out of his arms with a sharp scream. Hugo jumped, blinking back tears of his own. Varian’s breath hitched, Hugo watched as he covered his mouth with his hands, sobbing into them. Hugo sat up some more, slowly sitting next to him.

Did he touch him? Would that scare him more?

For a couple seconds, he sat there watching Varian cry. Every part of him wanted to wrap him into a hug, but every time he moved to do it, he stopped.

“V?” he whispered, “are y-“

“Is everything okay?” Hugo looked up, seeing Nuru and Yong at the front of the tent.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “yeah we’re okay.” Nuru blinked before looking down at Varian, then back at Yong.

“Let’s give them some space, okay?” She put a hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the tent. Hugo sighed in relief, looking back at Varian. His crying had slowed a little, which was a plus. Maybe, just maybe, he would hear him.

“Varian?” Varian blinked, tensing up as he looked over at Hugo. He gave a soft smile.

“H… Hugo?”

“I’m right here.” Varian burst into tears again, falling onto Hugo’s chest, sobbing. Hugo wrapped him in a tight hug, Varian pulling his knees to his chest, clinging to Hugo. He ran a comforting hand through his hair, trying his best to reassure him. From here, Hugo knew what to do. Hold him, listen to him, help him feel safe, let him know he’s loved.

He could do that.

For a while, they sat there, Varian’s sobs slowly slowing down. After, he still sat there, clinging to Hugo with the occasional sniff. Ruddiger sat on Varian’s lap, purring. It was quiet again, save for the leaves and small animals.

“You okay?” Hugo asked, resting his head on Varian’s.

Varian nodded, leaning into the contact. “I think so,” he whispered, “I just, I didn’t think the ones about _him_ would come back so soon.” Hugo tensed. Oh. _Oh_. He pulled Varian closer, praying he wouldn’t start crying again. He sounded so little, so broken, so _scared_. His voice getting weaker as he continued to say it, his body tensing. They hadn’t talked about this, not since Varian first told him.

Hugo placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, “you’re safe now. I’ve got you.” Varian nodded against his chest, relaxing in his hold. Hugo sighed in relief.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Hugo nodded, adjusting to hold Varian better. Varian adjusted as well, leaning against Hugo. Over time, his breathing slowed, his eyes shut, and Varian half asleep again. Hugo smiled, carefully helping him lay down. He did as well, Varian curling up next to him.

“I love you,” he said, almost slurring. Hugo chuckled, kissing his hair.

“I love you too.” Varian hummed before closing his eyes, his breathing evening out. Hugo followed suit. A comfortable, ambient ‘silence’ soothing them both to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small excerpt like thing for an upcoming story. Weirdly enough I was trying to choose between five ideas for this prompt, so there's that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Uncertainties and Fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Hugo have only been dating for a few weeks. This is the first time Varian has ever been with anyone in his life. He isn't sure what to make of that, what to identify as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hit home aha. But it's valid and for anyone else, I hope you're having a good day despite how frustrating this can be.

With the last of the campfire finally dying out, Yong said his goodbyes and headed off to his tent for the night. Varian gave him a small wave, standing up and stretching before moving to put some of his things away. Nuru had left a few minutes ago, and Hugo-

“Hey.” Varian jumped, turning to face him. His heartbeat speeding up, he tried to say something, but the only thing he could get out was a breathy hi. “Do you need help with anything?” Hugo asked, motioning to the small pile of things next to him. Varian smiled, shaking his head.

“No, I-I got most of it.” Hugo nodded, sitting down next to him. Varian followed suit, putting his last few things away and covering the firewood. He sat up, glancing over at Hugo. He was looking at the lake somewhat far away from them. Varian followed his gaze.

“Did Nuru and Yong go to sleep?” Varian nodded, and Hugo gave a soft smile that Varian could see out of the corner of his eye. Hugo placed his hand next to his, Varian took it, leaning onto his chest.

Hugo’s shirt smelt of oil and smoke, in the most comforting way possible. Now, any time he had to put the fire out or used oil for an invention he’d feel almost as at ease as he did when Hugo was with him.

He almost misplaced the feelings for being nervous, enough to want to leave, but safe enough to stay. Varian didn’t know what to call it. It’d been like this for a couple months. Every time Hugo was around, his heart would speed up, and he’d become almost breathless, but happy.

It was the weirdest thing, Varian didn’t know what to make of it. Nobody had made him feel like this, ever. Hugo was the first. But what that mean? _That’s_ what scared him. What was he? He liked Hugo, did that make him gay? But he used to have a crush on Cass, so was he bi? It never felt like _this_ with Cass- which, Varian decided in hindsight, was a good thing. He used to look up to her, desperate to impress her. Did he like _like_ her back then? Or was it something else?

Varian sighed, resting in Hugo’s hold. He didn’t know what to make of this.

“You okay?” Hugo asked, loosing his grip so he could look at Varian better. He offered a small smile. Now wasn’t the time to worry about this. These were late night thoughts, not the-only-time-you-can-be-with-Hugo-like-this-because-you’re-in-a-secret-relationship thoughts.

“Fine,” he replied. Hugo didn’t reply, pulling Varian close again. Right now, it didn’t matter. They sat together, looking at the lake, Ruddiger curled up next to Varian’s foot. He didn’t have to worry about it here, Hugo didn’t, did he? Or did Hugo already know? Have himself sorted out.

Was he supposed to know this by now? They’d only been together for a couple weeks. If they’d told people- a thought in which _terrified_ Varian- would they want to know? Or was the fact that he was with Hugo enough? Would they assume things Varian himself didn’t know?

He’d never done this before. What if he said the wrong thing and realized he was wrong? _Was_ there a wrong? What if who he thought he was didn’t match who he was? Did it work like that? Demanitus, he didn’t _know._

Hugo broke the silence again, “you sure you’re okay, Goggles?” Varian frowned, half hiding in Hugo’s arms and behind his hair. It was safer here. Hugo didn’t expect him to _be_ anything. He didn’t have to be anything when he was with him. It was just _them._

“I’m not sure yet,” Varian mumbled. Hugo squeezed his hand, tracing circles on the back of it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, after a brief silence. Varian shook his head. There wasn’t anything to talk about. Hugo couldn’t tell him these things. Was he being dumb? Should he already know? Hugo didn’t respond at first before gingerly taking Varian’s chin. Varian obliged, letting Hugo pull him into a soft kiss. Every time he did, Varian’s heart stopped. He returned the kiss, squeezing Hugo’s hand as he did his. It wasn’t anything intense, just slow, calm, Hugo pulled away after a couple seconds, still holding his hand. Varian was okay with that, he’d asked if they could take things slow and Hugo agreed. He glanced away, hoping the dark would hide how much he was blushing. All of this was new to him.

“Let me know if you need to talk, okay?” Varian nodded, looking back at Hugo with a smile.

“I will, thanks.” Hugo relaxed, though Varian could still tell it worried him. Varian sighed, squeezing Hugo’s hand. “I… I’m okay, really. Just, I don’t know how to describe it, but I’m okay.” Hugo didn’t look convinced, but nodded.

“Okay,” he whispered, looking between the tents and Varian. “We should get to sleep, miss we-have-things-to-do wants us to climb Hez Mountain tomorrow.” Varian chuckled, leaning against Hugo’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “yeah, you’re right.”

“About constellation girl?” Varian laughed again.

“ _Nuru,_ she has a name,” Hugo laughed, “but we… we have a lot to do tomorrow.” Hugo nodded, pulling Varian into a hug.

“Night, V.”

“Night.” Hugo pulled away, giving him one last smile before going off to his tent. Varian watched him go, somewhat sadly. If he wasn’t so scared, they didn’t have to reserve these small moments to be together. It wasn’t a _bad thing_ , Varian just wished he could be with Hugo more without having to worry about who seen.

When they went back to Corona, what was he supposed to tell his friends, tell his _dad?_ Would they care? Varian sighed, standing up and grabbing his bag. He made his way to his tent, closing the opening behind him. Varian didn’t know. He had _no idea_ what he was supposed to be doing, what he was supposed to be, what he was supposed to think, say, do.

What he _knew_ was that he liked Hugo a _lot_. Maybe, Varian reached his hand to his lips, maybe that was all he needed to know.


	3. Through it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Varian ends up in the hospital, Hugo starts to blame himself, thinking it's his fault. When Eugene stops by to visit, they talk through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens a while after the first one because I struggled with prompts and used story ideas I already had.  
> So uh, there's that. Varian's unconscious for all of this.   
> Also, this is technically late sorry about that-

You can only hold someone’s hand for so long before you forget you’re doing it. It’s easy, especially when that person isn’t moving. _Asleep._ Hugo had to repeat that in his head over and over. _He’s asleep._ That’s what the doctors said. That was it, it had to be.

There was a knock at the door, Hugo turned, trying to keep his hand as still as possible. Varian’s always been a light sleeper. Ruddiger perking up from where he was lying on the bed. At first, he’d guessed that it was another doctor who’d be in and out and to the next room. But he was wrong.

“Hey,” they breathed. Hugo flinched, looking away and back to Varian with a heavy sigh.

“Hi.” Hugo didn’t know why he was surprised, he was Varian’s friend, Varian’s _brother,_ it was no wonder he was here. He’d been here before, but he’d been talking to a doctor. Hugo wasn’t near him.

Eugene pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. He was silent, following Hugo’s gaze to Varian. He was still unconscious- _sleeping-_ he was okay. At least, it was easier for Hugo to tell himself that he was. He’d only woken up once, when Rapunzel was here, when Nuru had to drag him home to sleep.

Hugo held his breath, using his free hand to fidget with the bottom of his shirt. He didn’t look at Eugene; the man _hated_ him. He had every reason to, this was all his fault.

“Any uh… any word on how he’s doing?” Hugo shook his head.

“No.” Hugo fell silent again. _Not since he got here, not since they said he got worse._ Hugo almost wanted to run away, but he couldn’t. He already had to leave Varian once, he couldn’t do it again. Sure, he wouldn’t be alone, Eugene was here, but _Hugo_ wanted to be here if he woke up. Rapunzel said he asked for him, but Hugo was home. He couldn’t leave (unless Eugene asked, then he’d wait outside).

Eugene blamed Hugo for this, he knew it. He should have said something, should have told someone, but Varian had asked him not to. Eugene didn’t exactly approve when he found out they were together, he didn’t like _him_. For Varian, at all.

Hugo chewed his lip, swallowing thickly. Eugene wanted what was best for Varian, Hugo did too, but letting _this_ happen wasn’t best. Hugo almost wanted to cry. As soon as things took a turn, he knew he was going to have to do something; _he knew._ They’d agreed to say something, _Varian_ had told _Eugene_ over everyone else. He just- he fainted on the way out the door and- _stop._

With a shuttering breath, Hugo squeezed Varian’s hand. It didn’t matter, they knew, they _all_ knew. He heard Eugene sigh, look between him and Varian and back down into his own lap.

“How are you… how are you holding up?” Hugo straightened his posture, looking away even more.

“Fine,” he replied. Eugene pulled a look; Hugo sighed. “More or less.”

“Did you actually sleep when Nuru dragged you home, or did you pace until it seemed like a good amount of time to come back?” Hugo gave a have-hearted smile.

“You really think Nuru gave me that option?” Eugene didn’t reply, letting things fall silent once again. Hugo wasn’t sure if he was glad or not. He sighed again.

“How’s Rapunzel? She was upset when I got here.” In hindsight, this wasn’t the best question to ask. But Hugo was trying to keep the conversation off him for as long as possible. If Eugene asked, or got mad, he couldn’t defend himself. Not without Varian to help him tell the full story. Besides, it _was_ his fault. He was the only one who knew. The _only_ one.

“She’s okay, trying to get here more, but she’s busy.” Hugo nodded, looking away from Eugene. It was wrong. All of it was wrong. They all cared about Varian too, but what was he supposed to do? Betray Varian’s trust _again_ and tell them? Hugo shuddered, hiding his face from Eugene.

“You sure you’re okay?” Hugo frowned.

“He almost died. How could I be okay?” He curled his free hand into a fist. “And it’s on my fault. I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry,” Hugo whispered, his voice cracking.

“What makes you say that?” Hugo blinked, turning to Eugene, who was looking at him.

“Why _wouldn’t I?_ ” Hugo asked, “I was the only one who knew I could have done something I-“

“Hugo,” Eugene cut him off. Hugo flinched again, brining his trembling free hand up to his face, wiping the tears away.

“ _Fuck,”_ he breathed, breaking down, his shoulders heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Ruddiger jumped into his lap, trying to comfort him. “I should have done something!” Hugo covered his face with his free hand, still facing away from Eugene. He knew for _months_ that Varian was sick, he never stopped thinking about it. He did what he could, but it wasn’t enough they needed help! They couldn’t afford it. They should have reached out but Varian didn’t want to and Hugo was trying to respect that, but it got them _here._ In a hospital, with an unconscious sleeping Varian who barley made it.

“Hugo,” Eugene said softly, Hugo didn’t react, “Hugo, look at me.” He glanced over but looked away, running a hand through his hair. It wasn’t up, it’d fallen out when he’d slept and he hadn’t cared enough to fix it.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, Hugo, _look at me.”_ He did, still crying. Hugo’d be embarrassed had he the energy to care. “You did the most you could-“

“Yeah, besides actually telling someone.”

“You were there. None of us knew- well, we noticed something was up, but we didn’t know what was wrong.”

Hugo scoffed, “thanks for proving my point, Eugene.”

“Hugo- for the love of- Varian can’t ask for help _ever_ and we grew up in the same manor I _know_ it’s hard for you.” Hugo sucked in a breath.

“But still. This is his life, Eugene. What if he was on his way to castle when it happened? When someone found him, it’d be too late.” Eugene sighed.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t make it your fault.”

“How?” Hugo snapped, pulling at his hair. “It’s like you said. I was the only one who knew!”

“Didn’t you betray him a while ago?” Hugo blinked, gritting his teeth.

“Excuse me? Eugene, you are _not_ about to use that against me I already know how wrong that was-“

“Just answer the question.”

“Yes, and I regret it so before you lecture me-“

“Exactly, Hugo,” Eugene said, making eye contact with him. Hugo gulped, looking away. He was still trembling, still crying. “You didn’t want to break his trust again. Is it different? Yes. But you had good intentions.”

“I just,” Hugo sucked in a breath, closing his eyes, “he could have died. He might not get better.” Eugene took Hugo by the shoulders, Hugo jumped, keeping his gaze away.

“Look, nothings guaranteed, but he has a better chance now. He won’t have to strain himself while working, and we’ll help you guys pay for whatever he needs. And, well, moral support. If you need anything or if he needs anything, we got you. Hell, Cass _an_ dra is making a whole trip back to say hi.”

“You don’t, you don’t have to do that,” Hugo said, shrinking away, “for me, at least.”

“Listen, if hair stripe put up with you this long, then I guess your part of the family. Besides, Rapunzel will not let you back out of the Rapunzel Care Package Program.” Hugo stopped short, before giving Eugene a soft smile and shaking his head.

“Now I’m related to you? _Terrific_.”

“I know awful!”

Hugo laughed. “You just had to unofficially adopt him, didn’t you?”

“I mean, technically we’d only be related if you married him. So just, don’t give him a ring.” Hugo hit his arm. Eugene laughed, crossing his arms and looking out the hospital window. Hugo wiped some stay tears away, sniffing as they cleared up.

“I appreciate it, though.”

Eugene raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You not hating me, to say the least.” Eugene offered him a small, genuine smile.

“If anything, this entire conversation forbid me to not like you anymore. I hate you for that, by the way.” Hugo laughed, wiping one of his tears.

“You’re welcome. You’ll have to find a new person to bicker with now.”

Eugene chuckled, “oh, come on Cass _an_ dra makes that easy.” Hugo laughed. “Besides, if I _hated_ you, Goggles would lecture me for at least eight hours and I just don’t have the time for that.” Hugo smiled.

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

“It was a long then minutes when I got here yesterday, okay?” They went quiet again, though comfortably this time. A nurse came in a few minutes later, then left, said he was doing alright. Hugo offered a small smile, sitting up, still holding Varian’s hand. Ruddiger had long sense sat down next to Varian again after he calmed down.

“Hey, did he tell you where he was going yesterday?”

Eugene blinked before nodding, “yeah. Once Rapunzel left, why?”

“I was just wondering, I figured he wouldn’t say anything in front of anyone else.” Eugene nodded.

“That, by the way, makes your whole ‘I should have said something’ kind of untrue.” Hugo frowned.

“I mean, I could have said something sooner.” He went back to playing with the bottom of his shirt.

“Did he come up to you one day and say, hey, I’m gonna tell Eugene? Or did you talk him into it?” Hugo sighed.

“Alright, fine, I talked him into it. But it’d still been months!”

“And he wouldn’t have done it had it not been for you.”

Hugo sighed, “yeah, yeah.” Eugene leaned back in his chair, frowning.

“See, this is why I have to like you. You just had to have to be a good person who valued his trust and cared about him. You couldn’t be an asshole who I could kick out of the kingdom?”

“I’m sorry, did you want me to be that?”

“No, that’s just what I was expecting.”

Hugo sighed, before giving a lighthearted smile. “Sorry, I ruined your expectations.”

“In hindsight, kinda glad there were,” Eugene glanced over at Varian, “he needs you.” Hugo didn’t respond, and after a moment, Eugene stood up, grabbing something out of his pocket. “I should get going. Can you give these to him for me? Ones from Rapunzel and the others from Cass.” Hugo nodded, taking the letters and putting them on the table next to Varian’s bed. “Take care of yourself kid-“

“I’m 22.”

“And? I’m 11 years older than you, you’re a baby.”

“And you’re old.”

“Shut up,” Eugene said, playfully whacking his head. Hugo laughed. Eugene made his way to the door, pointing at Varian. “And when he gets better, prepare for your family initiation because I’ll be involved.” Hugo frowned.

“Wouldn’t that technically be our wedding?”

Eugene blinked. “Kid-“

“Still 22.”

“I unofficially adopted him as a brother; do you _really_ think the technicalities matter?” Hugo shrugged. “Exactly. So, prepare for that and give him a hug for me, take care of yourself, and stop blaming yourself. He does that enough for the both of you.” Hugo sighed, watching Eugene wave and leave.

“You’re not wrong,” he muttered, squeezing Varian’s hand. _Your part of the family._ Hugo shuddered, looking at Varian again. He’d be as happy to hear that as Hugo was.


	4. I'll Be Right Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Quirin is trapped in the amber, Varian starts working for a man named Kent, who takes in orphan children, to pay for materials to free his father. Hugo, who once worked for him finds Varian in a town discriminating against him because of the rumors about Rapunzel and steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with how this one turned out, it's longer than I thought but hey, it works.   
> Also, Hugo doesn't appear until like halfway in. But he's there, I promise.

With one last glance around, Varian double checked to make sure he had everything. Tools, check. The solutions he needed, check. The small bits of silver he had, just in case, check. There’d been several people trying to steal things that were left behind. He couldn’t risk it. That was it. He was ready. Varian sighed, placing Ruddiger on the table and off his neck.

“You have to stay here, bud.” Ruddiger laid down, giving Varian a pleading look. He frowned, grabbing the table, hesitating before standing up. Once he did, he stood there for a second making sure he would not fall over. Once he was (somewhat) confident, he strode forward towards the basement door. He glanced back, his breath hitching at the covered amber. “I’ll be back soon, dad,” he whispered, clutching the doorknob. With one last sigh, Varian pulled his jacket’s hood up and walked out the door.

He winced. Luckily, it wasn’t too bright out; the light hurt his eyes; the light made him dizzy. Varian pulled the jacket around him. He kept his head down as he walked away from the destroyed village. It was hard to breathe; he was constantly looking over his shoulder. Varian wasn’t sure where they’d all went, it didn’t matter. They wouldn’t want him around, anyway.

Varian took another deep breath, trudging on. He didn’t have to go far. His strength was already fleeting. _I’ll have to go look for some more food soon._ Varian zoned out, going over trial 34 again. By the end of the week, he should be able to afford all the supplies he needed. If he could find someone who’d sell it to him, that is.

He was on his fifth run-through when he’d made it to the worksite. This house was the closest one to Old Corona, which was a plus. Less walking. Varian held his breath, pulling his hood down, shivering. The grass was still wet from the morning dew, but it wasn’t cold (though, Varian was).

“There you are, teal,” a gruff voice said, walking over to him. “What took you so long?”

Varian shrank away. “With all due respect, I’m technically early.” The man frowned. He had short white hair, some facial hair, and towered over Varian. He crossed his arms.

“Whatever, Jeans is waiting on you. Get to work.” Varian nodded.

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled, walking over to where Liam was standing. He could feel his bosses eyes on him. He brushed it off, setting down his tools.

Liam glanced over at him. “Hey,” he said. Varian gave him a soft smile, pushing his hair out of his face and pulling out some of his test tubes. Liam handed him a paintbrush. Varian took it, thanking him. Liam nodded, turning to some paint next to them. He was only a few years older than Varian. He had red hair, green eyes, almost as many freckles as Varian, and at least five inches more than him.

“Do you have a screwdriver?” he asked, “I left mine at home.” Varian nodded, grabbing his and handing it to him Liam thanked him, opening the paint cans. Varian took out four test tubes and a measuring cup. He started pouring some ratios, Kent had made him use his alchemy for the betterment of _anything_. Normally, it wouldn’t have bothered Varian, but _he_ had to pay for it and their pay was wonky depending on how well they did.

Varian had to stop himself from laughing every time Kent said he was helping them. Because unstable pay, working them for hours, getting upset whenever any of them struggled to keep up was help. His shoulder still ached; he wanted to ask Liam how his hand was for days now, but could never bring himself to do it. It was better than stealing, at least. Corona already hated him for something he didn’t do, let alone something he could.

He snuck a quick glance at Liam, seeing him open the last of the paint cans, his right ring finger and pinky in a makeshift splint. Varian frowned, giving the mixture another mix.

“He said color vibrance, right?” Varian asked. Liam nodded.

“Yeah.” Varian grabbed another unused test-tube, pouring it into his measuring cup. Then he poured it into the mixture. He gave it one final mix, making sure it was combined. Liam moved out of the way, and Varian put a fourth of the mixture into each of the paint cans. He turned to grab the wood to mix it, but Liam stopped him.

“I got it, I don’t want you to hurt yourself more.”

Varian frowned. “You have a _hand_ injury, what’s your point?” Liam frowned before handing his head.

“Fine.” He handed Varian the wood, then grabbed the other one. “We can split.” Varian nodded with a light smile, glancing around as he mixed the paint. He hurt his _left_ shoulder, and he was right-handed, so why Liam was so bothered he wasn’t sure.

Varian glanced around again, a twinge of worry pooling in his stomach. “Have you heard from Eva?” Liam shook his head, rolling his wrist before going back to the mixing. Varian frowned.

“Hopefully she’s just running late,” he mumbled. Eva had slipped yesterday while putting up one of the last pieces of the wall. Twisted her ankle and had to take it as easy as she could with Kent hovering over their shoulders. Varian didn’t reply, glancing up at the clouds. It was definitely going to rain soon, it was going to be a humid day. Lovely.

“Let’s hope.” Varian ran the wood across the edge of the paint can, cleaning it off. Then, he dumped it into the paint container and picked up a paintbrush. Liam followed suit. He put some paint on it, hesitating to stand again.

He grit his teeth, standing up and immediately swaying. Varian shut his eyes, trying to keep himself standing upright. It didn’t work. His eyes snapped open when he felt himself falling. His leg hit the paint can’s handle, cutting into it. Varian hissed in pain, crying out when Liam caught him, catching his injured shoulder awkwardly.

“I- I’m sorry are you okay?” he asked, as if Varian hadn’t knocked an entire paint can over.

“Yeah,” he breathed as Liam helped him sit down. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alr-“

“ _Teal!”_ Varian cringed, Kent grabbing his arm and pulling him off the ground. “What was that about?” Varian shrunk away, looking at the ground.

“I- I’m sorry, I tripped-“

“You wasted an entire can of paint. Go to the market and get a new one,” he snapped, pushing Varian forward. Varian stumbled, barley catching himself.

“It’s okay, we should be able to do it all with these three-“

“Shut up, Jeans. You can’t.”

“I can go for him.”

“No, he knocked it over, he can get a new one.”

“He can barley _walk._ ”

“And? I need you to put the tarp up, rain’s coming. He’s too short, anyway.” Liam sighed, nodding.

“Yes sir,” he said, pulling himself off the ground. He covered the standing paints and moving to grab some things he needed. Kent whipped around to Varian, who flinched.

“And you, get to the market, get more paint.” Kent fished the paper with the color number out of his pocket and shoved it into Varian’s trembling hands.

“Yes sir,” he whispered meekly, turning on his heel and walking towards the nearest market. _Idiot. You need to be careful!_ Varian pulled his hood up. _Hopefully, they’ll sell to me._ Varian held his breath, keeping his head down as he walked into the tiny village.

Varian glanced around, looking for the place where they sold the paint. He glanced at the paper. SW 6793. Bluebell. Once he found the paint seller, he took a deep breath, approaching the lady sitting at the table. He kept his head down, hoping his streak wasn’t showing.

“H… hello?” _Please don’t know me._

“Hi, how can I help you today?” Varian glanced up, she’d looked at him and hadn’t said anything yet, which was a plus.

Varian swallowed thickly, placing the piece of paper on the table. “I need one can of this, please.”

“Three silver,” she said, writing something down before moving to the crates behind her filled with paint. Varian cringed, doing the math in his head as he got the silver out. Now it’d be another two weeks before trial 34 could be run if Kent. Another week dad would be trapped because of yet another one of his mistakes.

She placed the paint on the table. As Varian turned to give her the silver, her facial expression changed. _Frick._

“I recognize you,” she sneered. Varian shrunk away. “You’re the kid everyone’s saying attacked the princess, aren’t you?” Varian grimaced.

“Well, yes, but no I never did-“

“Yeah, okay, kid.”

“Please,” he said, “I’ll pay and get out of here-“

“I’m not selling to you, you _traitor.”_ Varian shuddered, glancing away tearfully. Kent was going to _kill him._

“I- I’m sorry, I… I’ll go,” he whispered, hyperaware of how many eyes were on him. All the whispers. Someone pushed him, but Varian didn’t look to see who it was. He grit his teeth as his hands hit the ground, scratching them. The person kicked him in the stomach. Varian yelped, coughing as he tried to stand up, covering his face from some now flying rocks.

“Get out of here, _traitor,_ ” a male voice sneered. Varian nodded, trying his best to stand up as quick as possible, and flee.

* * *

He wasn’t sure why he did it. Everything he’d ever known told him not to do it. He shouldn’t have. But between the looks and violence, the handwriting was the last straw. Hugo’d worked for that man before. He knew how awful he was. So seeing this tiny, he guessed about three years younger than him kid falling down that rabbit hole and _then_ refused service.

Something in him had to act. Especially after he saw how much they struggled to get away from everyone. With a deep breath, Hugo pocketed the apple he’d stolen and ran. He grabbed the paint can (and the paper, because part of him knew Kent would want that) going after the kid.

“Hey, thief!” The shopkeeper yelled. Hugo ran, catching up to the kid relatively quickly. He grabbed their shoulder as gently as possible, pulling them into an alleyway. Hugo took a turn into an area he knew the guards never checked.

He was a seasoned thief, after all. After a second, he let go of their shoulder, turning to face them.

“Please don’t hurt me,” they said softly, their hood still up. Their breath was fast, shaken, they were backing away from Hugo. He frowned. _What did you expect, you just dragged them into an alleyway?_

“I’m not going to,” Hugo said, bending down to their level. “Here, take it.” He handed the paint and paper to the kid; they flinched. Nausea twisted in his stomach. He doubted Kent had changed much since he’d worked with him.

“Did you just, _no._ I don’t even know you and this is stolen-“

“Seems like you need it, so who cares? She was a bitch anyway.”

“I still don’t know you!” the kid cried, somewhat hushed. He could hear the guards running around, so Hugo was kinda glad.

“Hugo Ackerman,” he said, putting a hand out. The kid bit their lip before taking the paint.

“Varian Rayoes.” Hugo pulled his hand away and handing Varian the paint. “Take the paint, kid.” Varian frowned.

“Why? I don’t get-“

“Are you always this apprehensive to things like this. You _watched_ me take it, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“People don’t like me.” _You don’t say._ Why are you-“

“Just take the damn paint, kid,” Hugo said, shoving it into his hands. Varian tensed up, not looking at Hugo.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Hugo’s eyes softened.

“How old are you?” Hugo asked.

“Fourteen. I have to go.” Varian didn’t look at him, hiding being his hair.

“What?” Hugo thought aloud. He did _not_ look fourteen. That made his skeletal physique _more_ jarring. He could have been a young kid with nothing to him, but he was only a _year_ younger than him? Varian glared at him. “Really?”

“Why would I lie about that?” Varian said, snorting. Hugo raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

“I don’t know, you just don’t look fourteen to me.”

“Gee, thanks. I know I look like a mess, I don’t need some random stranger pointing that out for me.” Hugo frowned.

“Sorry, my bad. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“It’s okay,” Varian said, “but I _really_ have to get going-“

“Or Kent’s going to pull a you’re useless and I shouldn’t have hired you? Been there. I’d say screw him.” Varian blinked, backing away from Hugo.

“How did you-“

“I worked for him when I was like, ten. Recognized the handwriting. Same area, too.”

“Oh.” They were silent for a minute, Hugo moving to sit down, motioning for Varian to follow. He hesitated, before following, placing the paint and paper next to him. He pulled his knees to his chest, and Hugo looked at him, though he wasn’t sure Varian noticed.

The kid was _tiny._ It wasn’t just that he was short, Hugo could only see his face and a bit of his neck, but he was incredibly thin. _Definitely an orphan._ Hugo looked away, biting back a sigh. Why was he doing this in the first place? It was a waste of time, anyway. Donella would be so mad if she found out. Hugo frowned.

He had a few bruises on the top of his forehead, another forming one where Hugo presumed a rock hit him. The cut was bleeding a little. He couldn’t leave him with _Kent_.Hugo couldn’t tell if he was new or not. He wanted to say no, but he’d watched him get attacked by an entire village of adults and children alive. The flinching could be from both.

“You know,” he sighed, “there’s better options then Kent.”

“Like what, stealing?” Varian asked, turning his head to look completely away from him. Hugo cringed.

“Okay, low blow. But yes.” Varian gave a breathy, weak chuckle.

“No, I-I couldn’t. If I did, he’d be so disappointed when he’s freed.”

“He?” Varian flinched, shrinking away.

“My dad,” he said. _Prison parent would be disappointed in you stealing?_ He didn’t say that aloud, he had a bit of a filter. Not much, but some.

Hugo sighed again. “So what’s your plan?”

“Work with Kent until I fix this, then everything will be okay.” A bad feeling sunk in his stomach. Hugo blinked, eyeing Varian curiously. It was vague, but he didn’t pry. Something told him he hadn’t been ‘orphaned’ for long. At this point Hugo wasn’t sure if his dad was dead or in prison. It could be a bad case of denial.

“Varian, how long have you been working with Kent?” Varian thought about it for a second, returning his gaze to in front of him.

“Four months? Give or take.”

“You need to leave,” Hugo snapped, turning to him. Varian flinched, before his gaze hardened.

“I can’t, at least not now.”

“That’s the thing. Give him a few months and he traps you. You’ll be stuck there. Believe me, I know.” Varian frowned.

“I don’t have a choice,” Varian said, “he needs me.”

“Kent?”

“My dad.”

Hugo blinked. “If you’re working for Kent, aren’t you an orphan?” Varian’s gaze hardened, before softening as he looked away.

“It’s… it’s complicated. Okay?”

“I got time.” Varian glared at him.

“ _I_ don’t, I have to go.”

“Don’t go back. It’s not a good idea. It’s dangerous.” Varian didn’t reply. “Tell me about this complicated story of yours.”

Varian looked away. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Hugo frowned, watching as Varian struggled to stand up. Part of him wanted to run and help him, but he decided to give him space. “I should get going. I- I appreciate the paint.”

“The stolen paint?” Hugo teased. Varian glared at him, before rolling his eyes.

“Yes. The stolen paint. Thank you, but I uh,” he looked behind him at the alleyway, “I should go.” Hugo nodded, regretfully.

“If you take a let here, then a right and go straight the alleyway will take you outside of town.” Varian blinked, before turning to him with a soft smile.

“Thanks.” Hugo nodded, watching him leave, guilt pooling in his stomach. _He needs someone._ Even when Hugo stood up, left, went back to Donella, did his _entire mission_ and tried to sleep that night, he couldn’t get Varian out of his head.

Was he safe? No, it was clear he wasn’t. Definitely not happy, not that Hugo was either. The idea of him being there, alone, whatever battles he was fighting, it didn’t sit well with him. With a deep breath, Hugo decided. He’d go back tomorrow. It was Kent; they worked seven days a week from sunrise to sunset.

He was sure he’d be able to find him. Hugo refused to leave him. He was going to help him, if he’d accept. Do for him what Donella had done for him. Given him a chance. Then again, Hugo was vaguely aware of how lonely he had been and was. Maybe they could be friends. They could help each other.

Varian, he decided, wasn’t a waste of time, but someone he could help. Someone who he could protect. Someone who, Hugo doubted, would make it much longer. The idea of leaving him on the streets with no means besides Kent’s inconsistent, horrible pay, hurt.

The kid was a fighter, Hugo wasn’t sure why, but he could tell. He was scared, that’s all. Varian needed someone to help him not be afraid, so he could get through what he was going through. Hugo wanted to be that person. Why? He didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to stop until he saw him safe, saw him smile, heard him laugh.

Maybe Hugo’d laugh with him, too.


	5. They Can't Hurt You,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for a map to help them with a trial, the group runs into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell a bit behind, but here we are! Finished the last three days.

“Careful guys,” Nuru said, glancing back at them, “these things are _really_ dangerous.” They were a bunch of machines that activated by motion and shot fire surrounding them. That was pretty damn clear.

Varian nodded, stepping forward cautiously. Hugo watched his feet. Things were fine, they followed Nuru taking a right. They kept going, only the occasional fire went off. Sometimes, for no reason, others were when they went too close.

Varian stepped on a rock, his ankle twisting. As he tried to catch himself, he stepped on a machine. Hugo went to call his name, the word dying in his throat as he pulled him away by the shoulders. Varian squeaked in surprise.

“Careful,” he breathed, pulling Varian into a hug from behind. His heart pounding in his ears. The fire roared close to them. The smoke fogged the side of his glasses up, but it faded rather quickly.

“Sorry!” Varian trembled in his arms, trying to catch his breath as he leaned into Hugo’s embrace.

“You okay?” Nuru asked. Varian nodded, standing up a little straighter. “They can’t hurt us if we stay in the center of the cave.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we left firecracker outside. He’d trip faster than Goggles grows.” Hugo joked apathetically, still holding Varian. Varian shot him a playful glare. Hugo tried to smirk in response, but it was more tired. They only did it because Yong didn’t like caves.

Nuru sighed. “If we told him not to go there, he would have listened.”

“I know, I know,” Hugo joked, “I was just teasing him.”

“He’s not even here to defend himself!” Nuru snapped.

“ _Guys,_ ” Varian hissed, “they can hear us.” He pointed to the machine next to them, a green light lighting on each of them. Hugo sucked in a breath, mumbling a curse under his breath.

“Let’s keep walking,” Nuru whispered, “according to your mother’s journal, there’s a map that will help with the next trial.” Hugo nodded, his grip tensing around Varian. He went back to holding his shoulders so he could walk.

“Stay close.” Varian nodded, walking forward, trailing behind Nuru. Hugo scanned the floor and their surroundings, making sure they didn’t set a machine off, or Varian didn’t trip again. His heart pounded in his chest. They took a left. _Straight right, straight left. Right straight, left straight, and we’re out if we turn now._

While Hugo was looking at a sensor near Varian’s foot, he halted. Hugo looked up, Nuru did too.

“Nuru?” Varian whispered.

“ _Run._ ” The fire ignited around them, almost as a wall. Hugo took Varian’s shoulder’s again, rushing, turning around. Nuru was behind them, they had to move so she could as well. They took off together, Hugo let go of him for mobility reasons.

They turned the corner, the fire burning at their skins. Hugo gritted his teeth, the smoke fogging up his glasses. This part of the cave was a straight line mostly. He _should_ be okay. He took them off, trying to wipe them as quick as he could. Someone took his hand. Hugo almost stopped out of shock.

“Follow my lead,” Varian said, wrapping an arm around Hugo’s. Hugo nodded, using his palm to wipe off the lenses. They fogged up immediately. Hugo’s head pounded, the smoke getting to his lungs. He held back a cough. If he tripped, Varian would trip. If Varian tripped, he wouldn’t be able to do anything. “Turn,” Varian said, pulling Hugo to the right.

_Straight left straight right straight._ They were almost out. Just a straight line. After a moment, the cave brightened, the smoke went away. Hugo took a deep breath, coughing as he turned to the side away from the cave’s entrance. He broke away from Varian’s grip to cover his mouth. He heard Nuru and Varian coughing too. Hugo cringed, taking his glasses off and wiping them off. They stayed clear.

He put them back on; the word coming into focus immediately. It’d been a while since his glasses had been an inconvenience. He didn’t miss it.

“Everyone okay?” Hugo looked up, seeing Yong run up to them.

“I think so,” Nuru said, glancing over at Varian and Hugo. Varian ran a hand through his hair before nodding.

“I’m okay,” he said.

Hugo nodded. “I’m good.” His heart was still beating faster than it should be able to; he couldn’t take his eyes off Varian. “I hope that map wasn’t too important,” Hugo huffed, untying and retying his hair. Varian chewed his lip.

“She didn’t say it was _necessary_. I think we can do it,” he replied.

“At least we’re all safe,” Nuru said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Hugo nodded. “We can set up camp a little way into the woods. I don’t think any of us are up for more traveling tonight.” Varian let out a dry laugh and Hugo shook his head in response.

“I’ll help set up,” Yong said, glancing at Varian and Hugo.

“Alright,” Nuru breathed. Hugo watched as she went over to help. He walked over to Varian, pulling him into a hug, finally letting himself breathe. He was safe.

“You scared me,” he whispered into his hair. Varian rested his head in the crook of Hugo’s neck.

“You scared _me._ You couldn’t see.” Hugo chuckled.

“Don’t step on rocks,” Hugo pouted, “Besides, I had you. You’re the-“

“If you say something sappy about me being your guide, we’re breaking up.”

Hugo blinked. “I was just going to say you’re the shortest tour guide I’ve seen.” Varian huffed, slapping his arm. Hugo chuckled.

“I hate you,” he muttered.

“I love you too, Goggles.”


	6. Not Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Devon dares Hugo to talk to the new kid, Varian, Hugo learns just how crappy his friends are while meeting some in desperate need of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very vague because they just met and Varian's not gonna tell his life story, but he definitely needed a vent buddy.  
> Trigger Warnings: People making fun of mental illness and being jerks about it. This chapter has a lot focused on mental illness but it's never shown, just talked about.

“Hugo, I dare you to talk to the new kid.” Hugo blinked, looking up from his phone.

“Why?” he laughed. Devon raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

“Why not? I hear he’s crazy.” Devon adjusted in his seat. “Besides, it’s not like anything you say will matter. I hear he’s getting transferred to crazed in a week.”

“Devon, can’t you call it by its na-“ he cut him off.

“Peter, it’s a psych ward. Nobody cares.” Hugo tensed up, shooting Devon a glare, but he didn’t notice. Devon turned back to Hugo, shrugging. “So, what do you say?” Hugo scoffed, looking away from him.

“What’s the big deal with him, anyway? You seem obsessed,” Hugo muttered. Devon rolled his eyes.

“Did you not hear me? He’s going to _crazed_. Gotta be an interesting story there.” Hugo rolled his eyes again, this time Devon caught his glare.

“So?” Hugo snapped, clenching his jaw. Devon put his pencil away, switching to a pen. “Just because he’s going to a psych ward doesn’t mean he’s crazy,” Hugo said.

“That’s _exactly_ what it means.” Hugo huffed, deciding to leave it. Devon couldn’t be taught if he _wanted_ to. Which was exactly why Hugo did half of his assignments, but who was he to say that? He’d get in just as much trouble.

The bell rang. People poured out into the hallways. Hugo sighed, calculus was next.

“Well?” Devon asked, glancing at the hallway.

“Well, what? I have to go to class,” Hugo replied, putting his phone away. Peter glanced around while putting his own things. Devon pointed to the door.

“Kid with the blue in his hair, can’t miss him unless you look up. Pretty sure he’s supposed to be in the middle school.” Hugo glanced over, curiously. Of course, he was right. A short- though he wouldn’t say _middle school_ short. He had to be about five foot two- kid with black hair and a blue streak exited the physics room. Definitely new, though Hugo was sure he passed him in the hall earlier. He had thought little of it. “Now’s your chance, or are you backing out of the dare?”

Hugo shut his phone off, standing up, inwardly groaning. “Fine, I’ll go talk to him.” Devon smirked, triumphantly. Hugo grabbed his binders as he made his way out of the library. He had to stop at his locker anyway, which was on the way. It’d be fine.

Not that it’d be his first time being late to calculus anyway, that’s where the majority of his detentions came from.

It didn’t take too long to catch up to the kid. He’d been off to the side, keeping his head down but looking at the doors occasionally. Hugo took a deep breath, almost feeling bad. Even if they were rumors, it was _Devon._ The kid was going to get demolished by the other guys in the school, Hugo almost knew it.

“Hey,” he said with a small wave. The kid jumped, looking up at Hugo before shrinking away. _Shit, I don’t even know his name._

“Hi,” he said, glancing around. The kid kept walking, Hugo followed, well aware he was definitely scaring the hell out of him. He didn’t like the fact, but it was one.

“You’re new here, right?”

“It’s my first day.”

Hugo nodded. “What class do you have next? I’ll help you find it.” Hugo asked. He glanced up appreciatively before looking back at his shoes.

“Calculus,” he whispered, shrinking away. Hugo blinked.

“Really? What grade are you in?” Sure, he wasn’t _a middle school child, but_ he didn’t look like a senior. Hell, Hugo had thought he was a freshman, _maybe_ a sophomore. Varian chewed his lip, keeping his gaze away from Hugo.

“I’m a junior.”

“And you’re taking calc? Didn’t you _just_ walk out of the physics room?”

Varian blushed. “I’m a sucker for math and science, okay?” Hugo chuckled.

“Fair. You’re looking at the next Best Engineer,” he half joked, smirking. Varian chuckled, but it sounded like more of a forced breath. Hugo bit his lip. “What about you? What are your plans?” Hugo turned a corner. “Calc is this way.” Varian tensed up, bringing his books closer to his chest before mumbling a quick thank you.

“I dunno,” he murmured, “maybe something in the chemistry field? I haven’t really thought about the future.” Hugo nodded, eyeing Varian curiously, then looking away.

“Well, you’ve got time to think about it. I doubt you’ll have much trouble getting into college Mr. Physics in Junior Year.”

“I was supposed to graduate last year,” Varian whispered, Hugo was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it.

“What are you, some sort of prodigy?” Varian jumped. _Yeah, definitely wasn’t supposed to hear that._ Varian shrugged.

“I guess. That’s what my teachers told me.” Hugo blinked, tilting his head to the side.

“Why didn’t you graduate then?” he asked.

“My dad didn’t want me to, said I wasn’t ready yet.”

“So what? He decided repeating classes would help that?” Hugo joked. What was the point of that?”

Varian shrugged. “He wasn’t wrong. I’ve pulled some dumb crap.”

“Crap instead of shit? Damn, you _are_ too innocent.” Varian glared at him. Hugo cringed, unable to tell if that hurt him or not. After a moment, he spoke up again as he looked away from Hugo. The guy had a lot against eye contact.

“You trying to get yourself detention?” Varian joked.

“It’s fourth period, I’ve already gotten that threat twice.”

“Just a threat?”

“I’m sure it’s coming.” Hugo smirked, pointing to the classroom.

“Right here.” Varian glanced at the door.

“Oh, I um- thank you, I appreciate it.” Hugo nodded, opening the door.

“You’re welcome. You can sit with me.” Varian thanked him again, trailing behind. He kept his things close to him, giving most of the room of the table to Hugo. He said nothing else. Hugo pulled his phone out as it buzzed. It was from Devon, of course.

u talked 2 him?

Hugo typed back.

yeah why?

whats his deal?

didn’t ask

y not?

its not my place? yknow privacy IS a thing

fine. also dare won jackass

your welcome

Hugo sighed, putting his phone away. It buzzed again, but he didn’t pay attention, pulling out the homework from yesterday. Optimization would beat talking to Devon any day.

* * *

“You can go with whoever your friends are,” Varian mumbled, looking up from his phone. Hugo shrugged, placing his tray down.

“Eh, I usually sit alone anyway. They all have a different lunch period than I do.”

“Oh,” Varian said, sitting down, tense. “Okay.” Hugo gave him a soft smile. Varian didn’t reply, still typing. Hugo didn’t pay any attention, they barley knew each other. No offense taken.

After a moment, Varian put his phone down with a frustrated huff. Hugo glanced up, jumping at how upset he looked.

“You okay?” he asked, shutting off his phone. Varian didn’t reply, putting his face in his hands and running them through his hair. Hugo tensed up, Varian’s phone facing up showing a text conversation.

Varian

I don’t want to go, dad

Dad

I just want you to be safe

Varian

I am!

Dad

clearly not if An….

Hugo looked away. Whatever the conversation was about was no business to him. Varian took a deep breath, still hiding behind his hair. Hugo bit his lip.

“Varian?” Varian’s head snapped up; he blinked when he saw Hugo and looked back down.

“Sorry, I just- I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before grabbing his phone again. He started typing what seemed to be a rather long response.

“It’s okay,” Hugo replied, “you wanna talk about it?”

Varian blinked, typing a few last words. He put his phone down and glancing away. “I don’t even know you.” Hugo shrugged.

“Humor me. All my friends are asses and you seem like a nice person.” Varian paused at that, lost in thought.

“My dad’s just being protective when everything that happened at my old school was my fault.” Hugo suspected that wasn’t quite true, but he didn’t say anything about it. “Then again, he was the one who tried to _talk_ mental illness out of me. Because a hug can cure that.” Oh. So that was it. Hugo decided not to push it. His family experience was his adoptive mom who worked all the time and employed him as soon as he was sixteen.

Top-notch parenting.

“Hugs can only go so far,” Hugo muttered, picking at his celery. “Where did you go before?”

Varian frowned, glancing away. “Saporia High.”

“Ew,” Hugo said, wrinkling his nose. Varian gave a dry chuckle.

“Yeah, it wasn’t the best.”

“Well,” Hugo said, pulling a pencil out and his history homework, “welcome to CHS.”

Varian chuckled, dryly. “Unless things go my way, which they never do, I’ll only be here until Friday. Then I don’t know when I’ll be back. Or if,” he added quietly. “New places make me anxious,” Varian mumbled, shrinking away.

“That’s fair.” They sat in silence for a while, Hugo finishing his homework and putting his tray away. When he came back Varian was reading something, having put his phone away.

“Can I ask you something?” Hugo asked, sitting down. Varian hummed in response. “Can I see your schedule?” Varian blinked, looking up at him before nodding. He turned, grabbing his schedule out of his uniform pocket before handing it to Hugo.

Hugo looked it over, almost shocked. So, he was _repeating_ a year and was in almost every advanced class under the sun? “We have like six classes together, seven on some days. You sure you’re a junior?” Hugo joked, handing his schedule back to him. Varian blushed, going to say something, but Brandon cut him off.

“Hey, Saporia! How’s the unknown life working for you?”

“Brandon Appte,” Hugo said as he walked away laughing. “One of the worst here, ignore him.”

Varian scoffed. “Please, that wasn’t even good. If I’m going to be hurt by something, it has to be clever. Or at the _very_ least make sense.” Hugo laughed. “Besides, when you’re the kid who used to be best friends with the headmaster’s son, people gossip.” Varian frowned, saying best friends bitterly. “I’m used to it.”

Hugo scoffed, “I heard he’s terrible.”

“That’s one word you could use.”

“Hey, well, if you end up coming back, I got you’re back, okay? Now too,” he added quickly. Varian nodded, but he said nothing else.

He looked conflicted.

* * *

“So?” Devon said, crossing his arms and leaning against a locker next to him, Peter standing next to him. Hugo looked back at him, holding back a glare.

“He’s not crazy,” he said, opening his locker.

“Then why’s he going-“

“It’s not my place to tell.” It wasn’t a lie. Besides, Hugo didn’t know, and he had no intentions of asking if Varian didn’t want to tell him. They _just_ met. Sure, Varian had vented a little, but nobody said that was unhealthy. If they did, Hugo didn’t know. _Why am I friends with this asshole?_

Peter spoke up, “Hugo has a point.”

“That was the whole point of this!” Devon whined. Hugo frowned.

“He’s dealing with mental illness. Leave him alone. Happy now?” Hugo asked, slamming his locker shut.

Devon laughed. “You kidding? That just proved my point. He’s practically a psycop-“ Hugo pushed Devon against the locker. Peter flinched, backing away from them.

“Finish that sentence,” Hugo snapped, “I _dare you.”_ Devon didn’t reply, glaring right back at Hugo. He was vaguely aware of everyone that stopped to look at them.

“Guys, _stop,”_ Peter protested, trying to pull Hugo off Devon, “you guys are friends!” Devon laughed, slightly trying to break out of Hugo’s grip.

“Not really," Devon said. Hugo smirked before punching him. He cringed as his knuckled grazed the locker, but he didn’t care too much. Devon coughed, a small bit of blood trickling from his nose. He tried to push Hugo back, but Hugo was stronger. After a few moments of glaring and Peter protesting, Hugo let him go. Sure, that was via pushing him into the lockers, but he didn’t care. Hugo glared at him one last time before walking down the hallway. He was half grateful none of the teachers had shown up yet. The other half of him didn’t care. Whatever repercussions came didn’t matter. Devon’d been on his nerves for a while now, anyway. _Somebody_ had to do something. He’d hardley heard the footsteps behind him.

“What are you doing?” Varian hissed behind him, Hugo almost jumped. Hugo turned to face him, shrugging.

“I told you. I got your back.” Hugo couldn’t tell if Varian flinched or was surprised. Varian hugged himself, shrinking away.

“You didn’t have to do that. I didn’t think you meant it,” he mumbled, hiding behind his hair.

Hugo shrugged. “Eh, I was happy to. Devons an ass anyway.” Hugo thought he heard a shadow of a laugh, the faintest smile reaching his lips. Varian pushed his hair out of his face.

“Still,” he said, “thank you.” Hugo smiled back, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards the history room. He was bound to get called down to the office soon, mine as well _try_ to act like he wanted to be in history. He liked the subject, but Mrs. Owne was awful.

“Course. Let’s get to class.”


	7. I Forgive You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hugo rejoins the team he finds himself struggling to bring it up when he needs to.

“We’ve been walking for _hours_ and still haven’t found anything,” Yong whined. Varian gave him a sympathetic smile.

“There’s a village a few miles from here,” Nuru said, turning around, “we could set up here or go there if we want to stop.” Varian nodded, glancing around them. It wasn’t a bad spot, but they were running short on resources, they only had enough fuel for one fire. On top of that, there was barley enough food to go around to the four of them, let alone the animals.

“How long do you think it’ll take to get there?” Varian asked. Nuru looked at her feet, thinking for a moment.

“About an hour? Maybe less if we push it.” Varian nodded, glancing back at Hugo. He was trailing behind them. He had been for the past few hours. Varian glanced up. The sun was setting and they were running out of daylight.

He sighed. “Whatever we do, we should do it fast.” Nuru nodded.

“Let’s get to the village. If night comes, we should be close enough to be okay.” Yong cheered. Varian chuckled, getting ready to walk again. Nuru and Yong already had. He paused, glancing behind him. Hugo hung behind for a second, hugging himself, but standing tall. Varian paused, looking at Yong and Nuru, then back to him.

“You okay?” he asked, walking over to him. Hugo nodded, looking away.

“Yeah, fine,” he breathed.

Varian frowned. “No, you’re not.” Hugo glared at him before walking away, mumbling the same thing again. Varian sighed.

“You’re doing that thing again,” he called over his shoulder. Hugo paused, turning back around.

“What thing?” Varian crossed his arms.

“You can never look at me when you’re upset.” Hugo frowned, chewing his lip. “And you’ve been quiet all day.”

Hugo sighed. “I’m fine V, I just, I don’t want to talk about it.” Varian nodded, glancing away, then back at him. He walked over to Hugo, giving him a reassuring smile.

“That’s fine. Let me know if you do though.” Hugo smiled, pulling Varian into a side hug as he walked again, following Nuru and Yong.

“I will, thanks.” Varian nodded, leaning against his shoulder as they walked. It was another few miles until the next town. Varian hoped they’d make it there before the sun set.

* * *

They’d made it to the village about five minutes after they’d lost all daylight. Luckily, they’d made it there with no problems. Hugo was walking next to Varian now, but was quiet. For a majority of the walk, they were quiet. A few things here and there, like time, or Yong don’t touch that mushroom, or Varian, we need a light. Overall, it’d gone well.

Now Nuru was getting rooms for them. They’d all decided they’d stay here for the night, gather materials, and then set back out around noon. Varian sat next to Hugo while Yong enthused about fireworks to another person. Hugo was sitting next to Varian, silent.

Nuru walked over to them, handing them each a room key. It didn’t take long for Yong to jump up and run to his room. She turned to Varian and Hugo, saying a goodnight before going to her own. Varian returned the sentiment before sighing, standing up and turning to Hugo.

“Get some sleep, Hugh,” Varian said, pulling him into a hug. Hugo was surprised at first before returning the hug. He rested his chin on Varian’s head but said nothing else. He sighed, running a hand through Varian’s hair then pulling away. Hugo smiled at Varian, sadly.

“You too,” he said, walking away. Varian blinked, his stomach twisting. He took a deep breath, Ruddiger hopping onto his shoulder as he went to his own room. _It’s all going to be okay._ It was a bad day, everyone had him. Still, Varian couldn’t help but feel guilty. There was something up with Hugo. _He’ll tell you when he’s ready._

Varian pushed it aside; if Hugo didn’t want him to pry, he would not pry. He’d tell him if he wanted, if he was ready. Ruddiger hopped off his shoulder as Varian opened the door to the room, placing his bag on a chair. He opened it, grabbing his nightclothes out of it.

Once he changed, Varian laid on the bed. He didn’t get under the covers, though. Instead, he sat there petting Ruddiger. He wasn’t too tired to begin with, but enough to not want to work on any of the trial things. Instead, he laid there waiting to feel tired.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Varian sat up, confused, walking over. He took a deep breath; it was probably Yong asking for another blanket. He got cold _very_ easily. Varian opened the door, almost shocked to see Hugo.

“Hey, Hue. What’s-“

“Can I come in?” he asked, almost frantically. Varian nodded, opening the door for him, worried.

“Of course,” he said, turning to face Hugo as he walked in, “is everything okay?” Varian shut the door, Hugo shook his head. He sat on the foot of the bed, running a hand through his hair, knocking the hair tie out. He fixed it rather quickly, but still didn’t face Varian.

Hugo sighed. “I’m sorry, I just- I should have said this sooner, but I didn’t want to rehash this because I was scared and-“

“Hugo.” He looked at Varian. “You’re rambling.” _You always do when you’re nervous._

“Right- right, sorry.” Varian offered him a small smile, going to sit next to him. “I just- when I left I overheard that they were planning on ambushing you guys in Appertie. I- I don’t know if that’s still their plan, but we’re heading in that direction. I should have said something earlier, I’m _so sorry_ -”

“It’s okay, you said something now. We can go another direction,” Varian said, wrapping an arm around Hugo. He leaned into the touch.

“I know, but I just-“ he sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Varian whispered, “I know you are.” Hugo smiled, putting his head on Varian’s. He took Varian’s hand and squeezed it.

“Thank you,” he said, “for everything.” Varian turned, kissing his cheek.

“Of course.”

“Do you think Nuru will be mad if I stay with you tonight?” Varian laughed.

“What she doesn’t know doesn’t hurt her. I’ll sneak the silver into her bag over the next few days.” Hugo chuckled, kissing the top of Varian’s hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd it's done! Hope you enjoyed.  
> And now I want to elaborate on some of these ideas- whoopsie.


End file.
